Many out door enthusiasts enjoy tree climbing. For some of these enthusiasts, such as hunters, it is essential to secure a safe and effective perch in trees. Having an elevation advantage provides hunters an enhanced view over more terrain than if they were standing on the ground. In many cases, a hunter perched in a tree evades detection by the animals he wishes to observe. Thus, an elevated perch is often an effective means to successfully hunt game animals.
During construction of a tree perch, it is often necessary to elevate objects and items to the desired height. Often a tree climber must carry objects and items while ascending the tree. It is dangerous for the tree climber to both carry and climb. The tree climber uses one hand or some portion of his upper limbs to secure the items and objects for hauling during the ascent and uses the other hand to aid in the ascent up the tree. This precarious situation often results in dropping items and objects, potentially damaging them. The tree climber risks falling from the tree during his ascent.
Once a tree climber attains his desired, elevated height in the tree, the tree climber must often use both hands to attach or assemble the items or objects he has hauled up the tree. This creates additional, serious problems regarding safety. A harness, for securing the tree climber to the tree, is sometimes employed to provide some measure of safety. However, a harness often requires one or both hands to secure it, thereby limiting the hauling ability of the tree climber. Further, many tree climbers do not use a harness because of perceived time constraints or their desire not to haul and carry such a piece of equipment to the tree.
There exists a need for an apparatus effective for elevating items and objects during the course of tree climbing and performing tasks at heights in trees.